


Shyan Oneshots

by FallenAngelPup



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, OC Puppet Character, Protective Shane Madej, Romance, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved), The Professor Is Sentient, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelPup/pseuds/FallenAngelPup
Summary: A book of random one-shots that involve mainly the ghoul boys. Special guests include the Professor, Obi the cat, and some of their friends. All of these written by sleep deprived demon pup. Tags will be updated as stories are posted, tags will also be in the chapters for each story. The ships will revolve around Ryan and Shane along with a genderbent version of them, demon! Shane, etc. etc. I'll be editing these as I go along so keep a look out for updates.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Before We Dive In....

I’ve been in the Buzzfeed Unsolved fandom for a while. Read a few fanfics, figured I would give it a go. This will mostly consist of one-shots that I think of. These are mainly for fun so if you happen to follow me or the story, just know it might be a while in between updates. Anyway, I’ll make sure to update tags as this goes along and I’ll have them in the chapters as well to be on the safe side. 

Some of the stories will contain things like angst, possibly some smut (it’s been a while since I wrote smut so don’t quote me on it yet), but mostly fluff. Besides that, it will also have things like genderbent ghoul bois, trans male ryan, demon shane, etc. etc. 

To keep this intro short, I just want to say that I hope you guys enjoy it and however long I write for, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated. A wonderful good morning and good evening to all the Shaniacs and Boogaras. 

Now without further ado, let’s dive in…… 

Sincerely, Delilah The Demon Pup ♡


	2. The Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: We know Shane has the Professor Mcnasty to host Puppet History. What if Ryan had a puppet host of his own? 
> 
> Aka: Shane makes Ryan a present and it's cute. Also Ryan and Mcnasty are at each others throats.

Characters: 

  * Shane
  * Ryan 
  * Professor McNasty (He’s sentient in this story) 
  * Investigator Dewey (Also a sentient puppet) 
  * Obi (Best Boi) 



Tags/Content Warning (CW): Besides some cursing and some banter between Ryan and The Professor, nothing too extreme I believe 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan and The Professor. A dynamic duo with a humorous rivalry that many viewers enjoyed. Shane couldn’t agree more as it made him laugh a couple times as well. While that was fair and joyous, it did tend to get a bit stressful at home.

Not that big guy himself would admit it, but having to mediate each tedious argument between a shorter male and a tiny sentient puppet. However, not many people could say that they have done that before. Most of the arguments ranged from misplaced jellybeans to possible ideas of evil sabotage from a quote “a fuzzy blue shit who was going to get his head ripped off” end quote.

The puppeteer usually ignored this as he plenty of work to occupy himself. Obi also seemed to enjoy it when he joined his owner in his office. It also led to some nice head scratches and window naps.

The arguing seemed to increase within time as they were nearing the end of Puppet History. Most of the work had been done on McNasty’s end as he was in charge of singing the musical numbers in the various voices he could do. Ryan always claimed that the fuzzy scholar could do more work but Shane commonly reassured him that he could handle the rest. Besides, the poor puppet didn’t have opposable thumbs.

Now, with the show ending for the time being, it was almost an everyday occurrence. Obi became the warning beacon for when an argument was starting. Often strolling into Shane’s office before laying in his lap. Shane decided that one day he was going to fix this.

.

.

.

Obi’s tail swished back and forth watching his owner work. Shane kept his eyes focused on the item in front of him. It was a small teddy bear, donned with a plaid coat and removable hat. His honey gold fur shined as the L.A sun poured in. The puppeteer now proud of his work, he pushed himself back, allowing Obi to view it as well.

“What do you think? Papa might have to give himself a pat on the back for this one.” Shane beamed. The orange feline looked at the bear before tilting his head. He supposed the toy looked cute. After much deliberation, he gave a warm purr.

.

.

.

Many people would find it odd to see a puppet running around an apartment home while an angry human chased the small creature. For Ryan Bergara, this was more than normal. Fuzzy feet slipping against the floor as the equally fuzzy body of the puppet soon dashed into the kitchen. Ryan slid against the floor as well, thankful for having socks on the hardwood floor.

“I swear if you don’t get in that bedroom and clean up the fucking mess you made-” Ryan started, McNasty peeked from the kitchen island, giving a glare. “Only if you tell me where my jelly beans are! I know you stole them!”, “ I didn’t steal them, I told you I moved them!”, “ Yeah and now I can’t reach them. You get rotten jelly beans! All for the beef boy!”, “That’s Beef Man!” Ryan barked, once again beginning the chase.

McNasty waited a moment, looking around to see where he could dash to. He decided the best course of action would go for the nearby chair. However, Ryan grabbed him before he had the chance.

Now he was trapped in a tight prison of sweaty human hands. It was gross. The Professor wiggled and grunted as he attempted to escape. He didn’t have teeth so he couldn’t bite the sweaty hand…. Actually, now that he thought about it, he rather not taste the beef boy’s hand.

Ryan sighed before putting the Professor in-between his arm and carrying him off. He knew Shane was working but hoping his partner could take a few moment to handle with the fuzzy little monster.

Of course, it wasn’t a long walk as he reached Shane’s office. A small smile formed on his face seeing the playful sign on the door that read “The Puppeteer is at Work”. Yeah. His boyfriend was a master puppeteer. He knocked a couple times before opening the door. “Hey Shane, gonna need your assistance.” He stated.

“Ah, Mr. Bergara. I see you have found my top-secret lair.” Shane stated. He was turned in his spinning chair, staring at Ryan while he stroked Obi’s fur. He began to laugh, seeing Ryan’s smile grow.

“Ha. Ha. Now mind helping me with this furry monster.” Ryan said, pulling McNasty from his arm. The Professor retaliated by taking dramatic deep breaths. “HE TRIED TO SUFFOCATE ME!”

Ryan immediately roared back while Shane sighed. Turning in his chair, he looked back at the small bear behind him. He smiled as he reached out to the bear, feeling it’s small paws latch to his hand. Obi looked at the bear once again, this time seeing it move. The curious feline pawed at the bear.

The bear whimpered at the feline’s paw. Shane ruffled the bear’s fur, encouraging him to touch the foreign paw. The bear did so before relaxing to Obi’s touch. “K-kitty.” He uttered. Shane nodded. “This is Obi. One of the best boys in the world.”

The auguring duo stopped; hearing Shane spoke. When they looked over, they noticed the small moving bear. “Holy Shit!!” Ryan suddenly exclaimed. “Who’s that?!” McNasty asked. 

The small bear shuddered, hiding his face in Shane’s shirt. Shane glanced up at the two. “I’ll introduce him if you guys plan to be calm. He’s very shy.” He stated. Ryan and The Professor looked at one another before nodding. The bear glanced at the duo once more then looked back at Shane. Shane nodded at the bear, waving his fingers slightly. Holding onto his fingers, the bear looked up. “H-hello. My name is Dewey. Dewey the Investigator. A-at your service. I-I like jellybeans, cheese cubes and r-really warm hugs.”

Ryan’s heart soon melted. His eyes shining in awe. “He’s so fucking adorable. C-can I hold him?” He asked. Shane glanced at Dewey. Dewey held out his arms, wanting to be picked up. Ryan put down the Professor on Shane’s desk before picking up Dewey and hugging him.

McNasty dusted himself off and waddled over to Shane. Shane smiled and picked him up, giving him a hug. “Alright, what did Ryan do this time?”, “He took my jelly beans.” The small fuzzy pal muttered. Shane sighed and shook his head. “You and your jelly beans.”

Ryan giggled and laughed, spinning around with Dewey in his arms. “He’s so warm and soft. I love him so much.” He praised. Shane smiled before standing up with McNasty in his hands. “You’re adorable Ry. I love you.” He said gently. Ryan smiled. In a way it was goofy but loving at the same time. “Love you too big guy.”

“Wait? Are you guys my dads now?” Dewey suddenly asked, now excited. Ryan was dumbfounded for a moment before feeling the same excitement. “I HAVE A SON!! YES! DEWEY BEGARA IS YOUR NAME AND I’M GOING TO GIVE YOU CHEESE CUBES!” He screamed to the heavens before running out the room. McNasty perched himself against Shane’s bicep.

“Wait, does that mean I have a brother now?”, “Yes fuzzle butt. You do.”, “Does that mean I have to share my jelly beans with him?”, “Yes, you are.”, “CURSES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!! Kudos and Comments are Appreciated.


	3. My Friend, The Princess of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: This is sort of like an AU if you want. Instead of L.A, Shay and Riley live in this place called Valestone. It’s kind of like a small town/city that you would pass during a road trip. Anyway, these two meets when they are in like freshman year of high school and its history from there. Shay being the quiet girl from a different city with a highly energetic Riley who’s interests can be strange to most people. 
> 
> Or Basically, If the Ghoul Boys (or in this case Gals) were friends during Highschool

_Disclaimer: They are gonna be different then the usually Ryan and Shane mostly cause one I can’t nail down their personalities completely and two because it seems cute. So yeah, it’s gonna get OOC up in here._

Characters: 

  * Shay Madej (Female Shane) 
  * Riley Bergara (Female Ryan) 



Type of Pairing: Can be read as Platonic or Romantic if you want

TW/CWs (?): Besides language, mostly just fluff/general stuff 

Please Enjoy ♡

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was funny seeing Riley run through the woods. She was always ready for adventure, yet terrified at the slight hint of something unknown. Then again, Shay supposed every adventurer was like that. If there wasn’t any fear or want of the unknown then what would be the point of it all.

“Come on slowpoke, let’s go find some paranormal stuff!” Riley exclaims. Shay sighs but smiles, following her feisty comrade deeper into the woods. Camera clutched in her hand with a backpack of snacks and a first aid kit in the left. Stepping over some tree roots, she whistled.

“Might want to slow down. Got a lot of tree roots in the ground.” She advised.

“Fine!!” Riley groaned, planting her feet on the ground as Shay caught up.

It was chilly, an autumn breeze kicking in. Nothing that Shay couldn’t handle, she knew that Chicago was a lot worst. It was dark of course, but the moon and stars seemed to light their path. Besides, they were on a track that was frequently traveled.

“You ever have one of those like existential thoughts when you look up in the sky?” Shay asked. Riley raised an eyebrow before looking up into the sky as well. “Yeah, I have those thoughts sometimes. Never really got to share them with anyone before.” Riley claimed. Shay smiles, “How about we do some stargazing?”

.

.

.

“I used to look up at the stars as a kid when I was younger. I would climb on the roof of my house. Scare the hell out of my brother but only when he caught me-” Riley pauses, taking a swig of water. “But um, yeah climbed on the roof, and then I would just sit there for like an hour maybe. Who knows maybe even longer? Just stare at the stars, used to name them actually and pretend they were my friends. Sounds stupid, doesn’t it.”

“No, not really. I pretty much did that with stray cats if I was in the city. They liked to follow me cause my hoodie would smell like beef jerky.” Shay chuckled as she opened up an oatmeal bar.

Riley laughed a small bit before looking back up at the sky. “Used to call myself the Princess of the Stars. I believed that when they twinkled at me, they were talking to me and thanking me for talking with them.”

“What made you stop doing that, if I’m implying this correctly?”

“Some kid in middle school called me out for doing it. I dunno, I guess I was kind of self-conscious about it. So, I just quit doing it and never bothered doing it again. Now that I think about it, makes me think about my twinkly little friends.” Riley admits as she wiggles her fingers in emphasis.

The thought of the stars being small royal subjects amused Shay. Her shorter companion being a princess to billions and billions of royal subjects. Perhaps she would have a crown made of star dust. The dress would be made of space silk with some space minerals or something as the gems. Looking at Riley, Shay sat on her knees and started bowing.

Riley looked over, now confused. “The hell?”

“Forgive me your highness, if I had known you were royalty I would have carried you here.” Shay announced. She lifted her head, giving a playful wink.

Riley was quiet before she snorted and starting laughing. “Please, do not fret. I as the Princess of the Stars, is quite forgiving. To make it up to me, you shall carry my tired body back to my home. We shall also have a sleepover.” She requested.

“I shall see to it that your wishes are seen through my liege.”

Neither of them could stay silent as more laughter erupted from the two of them.

It took them a while to settle down before they decided to pack up. As promised Shay picked up Riley and began to carry her out of the forest. “This was fun, even if we didn’t see any ghouls.” Riley stated. Shay nodded as she jumped over a couple tree roots. Riley smiled and nuzzled Shay’s shoulder in comfort.

Arriving to the Bergara home, Shay placed Riley down on her bed and laid next to her. “Comfy my liege?”, “Very comfy. Thank you, gracious servant.” Riley thanked. Shay smiled, holding Riley close.

_“May she live long and prosperous. All hail the Princess of the Stars.”_


	4. Being Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Basically Ryan coming out to his lovely girlfriend Shay, Shay just being a sweetie and being supportive

Characters: 

  * Shay (Female Shane) 
  * Ryan (Trans Male Ryan) 



Type of Pairing: Romantic 

TW/CWs (?): Just Fluff and Supportive Shay 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Would it be weird if I wanted to be called Ryan?”

Shay glances down from her book, staring her partner in the eyes. “Do you want to be called Ryan?” She asks. It was an out of the blue question to be honest. Not that she had anything against it. 

“I-I like that name a lot.” 

Shay nodded then went back to reading. She then felt her partner turn in her lap. Glancing down again, she was met with doubtful brown eyes. Putting the book down, she lifted her love up so they could face each other properly. “Yes, my love?” 

“What if I said that I strongly identify as a male. Which would make me your boyfriend...Would you be okay with that?” Ryan asked. Looking away, he couldn’t help but worry. He trusted Shay with all his life but still, the very question was nerve wracking. 

Gentle fingers soon caressed his hair, getting interlocked with the curls. He looked back up to meet with an equally gentle and warm smile. 

“Ryan Steven Bergara does have a nice ring to it. It’s a beautiful name.” Shay finally replied. She peppered her lover in small kisses on his cheek, making him laugh. “We’re partners in crime. I’ll support you to the very end.” 

Ryan smiles, resting his head against Shay’s shoulder. “That just took a lot of weight off my chest. Now I just gotta tell Steven, make a bunch of official calls, tell everyone on the web that I identify as a man. Oh yeah, can’t forget my parents and my brother- oh shit that’s a lot of phone calls.” He began to ramble. 

“Don’t rush it all at once. Take your time. We’ll do whatever you wanna do. If people have a problem with it, they can kiss my apple taters.” Shay beamed at that. Ryan smiled but also rolled his eyes. “Do not remind me of the Hot Daga.” He teased. It only made the grin on Shay’s face grow. 

“I’m gonna bring it back, baby.” Shay giggled. Ryan moved closer and then kissed Shay’s lips which thankfully (in his opinion) shut her up for the moment. The two stayed like that for a moment before pulling back. “We’ll take this at our own pace, just like when we’re at the gym. Gonna help you get those Bergara man muscles.” 

“Jokes on you, I already got them.” Ryan boasted, flexing his muscle. Shay rolled her eyes this time. “Alright, grab your shoes. We’re getting some Taco Bell.” She replied. 

Ryan got up and smiled, dashing to get his shoes. As he put them on, he went to the nearby mirror. Sure, he wasn’t at his ideal look yet but he would one day. Besides, he had the time in the world to think on what he wanted. Right now, he was just happy being Ryan Steven Bergara. 

[A/N: Something short and sweet, hope you guys enjoyed]


	5. You Make My Fuzzy Heart Race (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: Dewey being the shy little puppet he is, he never really talked to anyone besides the people he lived with. However, he soon met Miss Sara Rubin

Characters: 

  * Shane
  * Ryan 
  * Investigator Dewey 
  * Professor Mcnasty 
  * Sara Rubin



TW/CWs (?): Just Fluff 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane: *He sips his tea as he watches Ryan getting pelted by jellybeans.* 

Ryan: *He flinches every time a jellybean hits him.* Keep doing that and I’m ripping your fuzzy head off. 

Mcnasty: *blows raspberries* 

Ryan: *about to commit murder on a puppet*

Mcnasty: *starts flailing his arms and running around the office* 

Ryan: *chases him* 

Dewey: *drawing a picture on a sticky note* 

Shane: *looks over at what Dewey is doing* Whatcha doing lil buddy 

Dewey: I’m drawing a picture of Obi. *He puts the pen down and holds up the picture* See, he even has a little halo on his head. 

Shane: That looks awesome Dewey. Got us a talented artist in the room. *He ruffles Dewey’s fuzzy fur. He looks back up and then sees Ryan strangling Mcnasty.* Ry, you do realize that I still need him for Puppet History, right?

Ryan: Then tell him to stop being a little shit and throwing jelly beans at me

Shane: *sips his coffee* I thought you liked jelly beans 

Ryan: Not when I’m getting pelted with them 

Mcnasty: *smacking Ryan’s arms* 

*There’s a knock on the office door before opening up.* 

Sara: *She gives a small wave before opening the door more, holding a couple bags* Hope I’m not intruding. *She smiles* 

Shane and Ryan: Sara! *They smile back, well Ryan does, Shane gives his usual small but genuine smile* 

Sara: *She walks in and then places the said bags on Shane’s desk* Your lunch has arrived. How are my favorite boys doing today?

Ryan: About to commit crimes against puppet humanity. 

Mcnasty: *He gasps* Sara! Sara! *Somehow slips from Ryan’s grip and lands on the floor. He runs over to Sarah’s feet, jumping up and down.* 

Sara: *She leans down and picks up Mcnasty, giving him a hug* Hello Professor. Getting into trouble as usual?

Mcnasty: Why of course! 

Dewey: *He was busy drawing before he looked up, noticing Sara. Despite not having one, he feels his little heart race, his fuzzy cheeks becoming warm.* W-who’s that?

Shane: Oh! *he picks up Dewey.* Sara, meet Dewey. Ryan’s lil puppet son. 

Ryan: *Now going through the Taco Bell bags* He’s adorable and I love him. 

Dewy: *Holds his lil paws to his fuzzy cheeks* 

Sara: Aw, can I give him a hug?

Mcnasty: No! No hugs for him. I want the hugs! 

Sara: D’aww, I have two arms. I can hold two cuties. *She picks up Dewey with her spare arm, giving him a hug.* Hi little guy, my name is Sara

Dewey: M-my name is D-dewey. Investigator Dewey at your service, m-miss 

Sara: So cute *She smiles then giggles* 

Dewey: *starts giggling as well* 

Shane: *finds it adorable* 

Ryan: *smiles, also has his mouth full* This is so wholesome 

Shane: *grabs a napkin and wipes Ryan’s cheek* No talking with your mouth full, Mr.Bergara *He chuckles* 

Ryan: *Rolls his eyes and flips him off* 

[Short lil story but for now, this is part one. Hope you guys enjoy it.]

**Author's Note:**

> Edits will happen later when writer has gotten proper sleep but please enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy you guys.


End file.
